Umbreon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexcokalos=082 |dexalola= / |dexgalar=201 |evofrom=Eevee |gen=Generation II |species=Moonlight Pokémon |egg1=Field |body=08 |type=Dark |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=59.5 lbs. |metweight=27.0 kg |ability=Synchronize |dw=Inner Focus |color=Black |male=87.5 |evo= }} Umbreon (Japanese: ブラッキー Burakkii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Physiology Umbreon is a quadruped mammalian Pokémon that resembles a black cat, black rabbit, or black fox. Umbreon has mainly sleek black fur with luminescent yellow rings encircling its ears and tail and round yellow circular patterns on its forehead and on each of its upper legs. The rings glow when under the influence of moonlight. Its physical characteristics are vulpine-like, but also feline-like as well, with a short muzzle with a small triangular nose. It has red eyes, and unlike its fellow Eeveelutions, it also has visible black colored oval-shaped pupils. Umbreon has a slightly bushy black tail with a single yellow ring encircling its thickest part; the tail thins out at the tip. Umbreon has small sharp fangs, and can be seen when it opens its mouth. Eevee's much smaller body transforms under the influence of moonlight. To evolve into Umbreon, it must have full trust and friendship with its trainer during the night. In Pokémon games, Eevee needs to level up at nighttime. Behavior Umbreon stalks prey silently during the night, hunting for them under the cover of darkness. When it senses an enemy's presence, it waits for its enemy to come into range. When it attacks, its rings give off a bright, golden light. Natural abilities Umbreon can spray a cloud of toxic gas from its sweat glands when agitated. Also, since it's a fully evolved Pokémon, Umbreon can learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Even though Umbreon is a -type, it is able to learn the move Psychic. Despite its small size, Umbreon has a strong endurance. Its base stats make it a good choice for defensive trainers. Evolution Umbreon evolves from Eevee if it achieves a certain level of high friendship and achieves that only at night. When Umbreon springs into battle, the ring pattern in its fur begins to glow. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, using a Moon Shard will evolve Eevee into Umbreon. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 1 |[[Tackle]]|50|100|35|Normal|Physical}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 5 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status}} 9 |'Pursuit'|40|100|20|Dark|Physical}} 13 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 17 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status}} 21 |'Faint Attack'|60|—|20|Dark|Physical}} 25 |'Assurance'|50|100|10|Dark|Physical}} 29 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 33 |[[Moonlight]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 37 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status}} 41 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 45 |Guard Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation IV= 1 |[[Tackle]]|35|95|35|Normal|Physical|Tough|3}} 1 |Tail Whip|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cute|2}} 1 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Smart|1}} 8 |[[Sand-Attack]]|—|100|15|Ground|Status|Cute|2}} 15 |'Pursuit'|40|100|20|Dark|Physical|Smart|1}} 22 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical|Cool|2}} 29 |Confuse Ray|—|100|10|Ghost|Status|Smart|2}} 36 |'Faint Attack'|60|—|20|Dark|Physical|Smart|2}} 43 |'Assurance'|50|100|10|Dark|Physical|Beauty|2}} 50 |Last Resort|130|100|5|Normal|Physical|Cute|0}} 57 |Mean Look|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Cool|0}} 64 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status|Smart|2}} 71 |[[Moonlight]]|—|—|5|Normal|Status|Beauty|0}} 78 |Guard Swap|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Zangoose, Absol, Lucario|—|—|5|Fighting|Status|Cool|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime Gary Oak's Eevee evolved into an Umbreon shortly before appearing in Power Play!. In The Battle Club and Tepig's Choice, Ash and company mistook a Tepig for one. Team Rocket's Meowth tried to impersonate an Umbreon, catching the attention of the searchers. Ash found what the "Umbreon" really was: an abandoned Tepig. Ash undid the knot around his snout and he later joined Ash's team. *Tamao's Umbreon *Johanna's Umbreon *Virgil's Umbreon *Umbreon (Eevee & Friends) *Gladion's Umbreon *Umbreon (Mystery Dungeon) Trivia *Umbreon is the only non- -type Pokémon with the ability Synchronize. *Umbreon is the only pure -type Pokémon in Generation II. *Despite being able to spray poison, it only knows Toxic via TM06. **However, in the beta version of Pokémon Gold and Silver, Umbreon was a -type. *Umbreon is the first Dark-type Pokémon in National Dex order, and is right next to another one. *Umbreon cannot learn any Special moves via leveling up. *Umbreon's rings light up in the dark just like the moon. *Umbreon's shiny form today has light blue rings and a change of red eyes to yellow eyes. Back in Generation II, it had the same shiny, except its eyes were the same blue color as its rings. *Umbreon is the only Eeveelution with black pupils. All the other Eeveelutions have a white light in their eyes resembling pupils. *Umbreon is one of the 11 Generation II Pokémon that is an evolution of a Generation I Pokémon. Origin Like all Eeveelutions, Umbreon shares traits with various mammalian creatures. It is most likely based on black rabbit and black cat, due to its short muzzle and delicate looking features. Umbreon's Japanese name, Blacky, could be a reference to black cats, as they are considered lucky in Japan, but unlucky in western countries. Its rings could represent Egyptian lunar markings and jewelry, associated with the Egyptian goddess Bastet, who was originally a Lioness goddess of the sun, but Greeks occupying Ancient Egypt had her changed into the goddess of the moon. Its ears are rabbit-like, which is likely a reference to the Moon Hare of Japanese folklore. Etymology Umbreon's name originates from Umbra and Eon. Umbra means shade or shadow. Eon means a long period of time. That's because since it is one of the eight evolutions of Eevee, it comes from a "long line of evolutions", or an eon of evolutions. Its Japanese name, Blacky, comes from black and lucky (in Japan, it is considered lucky for a black-cat to cross your path). Names in other languages *'English, Italian and Spainish': Umbreon *'French: '''Noctali *'German: Nachtara *'''Chinese: 月亮伊布 / 月伊貝 (HK) / 月精靈 (Taiwan) *'Korean:' 블래키 Gallery 197Umbreon OS anime.png 197Umbreon OS anime 2.png 197Umbreon BW anime.png 197Umbreon Dream.png 197Umbreon Dream 2.png 197Umbreon Pokemon Stadium.png 197Umbreon Pokemon Colosseum.png 197Umbreon Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness.png 197Umbreon Pokemon PokéPark.png 197Umbreon Pokémon HOME.png Pokken Tournament Umbreon.PNG Umbreon-GO.png Umbreon GO Shiny.png UmbreonPokeCenter.png|Umbreon doll UmbreonSprite.png UmbreonSprite2.png ShinyUmbreonSprite.png Category:Eeveelution Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friendship Evolution Pokémon Category:Time Evolution Pokémon